


【艾利】The Wolf in the Left Ventricle 06

by Electra_Electron



Series: The Wolf in The Left Ventricle [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 12:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15796593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electra_Electron/pseuds/Electra_Electron





	【艾利】The Wolf in the Left Ventricle 06

 

 

曾经是罗马帝国的拓居地，后来是另一帝国的诸侯国都，如今是自由城市，科隆只需一道城墙就能锁住莱茵河流的叶脉与帝国大道的石瓦，源自阿尔卑斯的冰水在城市的脚下变成流淌的汁液，栗马牵拉商品沿途卸下皇都布拉格的酒器。八月的中间日，市民赶在宵禁钟声响起前庆祝圣母升天节，以福慧女神维格琳、守护女神维尔艮与丰收女神弗洛塞之名[1]点燃火把，吹奏风笛，跳起家乡的舞蹈，当裙角勾拂马靴划出异乡远邦的舞步，人们才发现相处多年的邻居们竟来自帝国内外的四面八方。乌鸦随着笛声的高低被惊得飞走，展开翅膀飞进西北方的森林，一头扎进艾伦身后的那颗冷杉树，竖起的狼耳正好抖开乌鸦掉下来的黑羽毛。

利威尔推开遮挡视线的树枝，从森林中听不清人们弹奏什么吓跑乌鸦的乐声，只能模糊地辨认出山坡下街道上与篝火旁跃动的渺小影子，跳着来自欧罗巴大陆西端的舞蹈，其中有一段灵动的舞步，利威尔就曾在法兰西的街道上见过，他不禁地看久了，甚至淡忘了伴随那段舞蹈一起植根在记忆里的痛苦回忆——火刑、眼泪与教会。下方街道的小小火把慢慢地与熊熊燃烧的火刑架重合，他睁大眼睛全身僵硬地逃离记忆，身边艾伦还在安静地享用晚餐让他稍稍地放松。利威尔开始观察狼人进食的模样，文雅得根本不像狼人。艾伦按住死鹿的躯体沿着肌理纹路撕开鹿腿，细心地挑出适合下嘴的部分，剥开纠结的皮毛，放进嘴里细嚼慢咽，他的肩背笔挺，宽肩后张，和其他野狼弯下腰低头疯狂吞食猎肉的急躁样子相比，显得很有教养。而后，利威尔盯着只剩头和骨架的残骸。真能吃啊。艾伦摘下一片叶子擦掉脖子上的鹿血：“平时我的食量可没那么大，只不过昨晚月圆变成狼，体力被消耗太多。”

利威尔继续看山坡下的集宴，他可记仇了：“能多到以至于吃了我的黑帽？”艾伦抱歉地耸肩，跟着利威尔的视线盯着摆满街道上的祭品，心中对头上乌鸦打起主意。人群齐声歌唱，声音嘹亮得能传到卫尔沃夫森林：

——无染原罪天主之母，卒世童贞圣母玛利亚，在完成了今世生命之后，肉身和灵魂一同被提升至天上的荣福。

——今夜是真实之夜，今夜是真理之夜，任何问题不容拒绝，任何回答不容谎言。

长街与国玺街的交互处，每一户锈红屋顶的人家门前都放了三只洗净的羊角，人们在里面放入三束鲜花或三颗水果。戴着羽毛帽的学生们叩响那些人家的门，女主人出来应答，此时人们会问她们一个问题，而女主人必须诚实地回答。有的问题刁钻又令人窘迫，但锈红的屋顶下住着一些幽默的女子，她们张开双臂行着礼回答，让人群哈哈大笑。火光照在森林也照在利威尔苍白的脸上，给他染上一点生命的颜色，既恐惧那致命的火舌，又贪恋那看着温暖的光斑时，耳后传来更湿热的触感，自己盯着远处的火焰时却被打完猎吃完鹿满身是血的狼人盯上了，双肩被有力的手臂圈住，耳后一片薄薄的皮肤被叼起舔舐，利威尔嫌脏地推开艾伦的头，艾伦吃饱了也就不再得寸进尺，不给碰就换别的。“利威尔，回答我三个问题吧。”

利威尔锁紧眉心，指着街道上欢闹的人群：“太贪婪了，那些人只问别人一个问题。”揽住他肩膀的手臂突然僵硬，表情凝固，艾伦的狼耳和尾巴都脱力地垂下，利威尔发出一个不为所动的哼声，说的话却是“算了，问吧。”然后视线回到庆祝的人群。尾巴又悄悄地竖起来，艾伦思索了片刻：“你以前有没有见到过我？” 也许利威尔没有思考就回答了：“没有。你的长相不是那种看过以后会让人忘记的。”话语的尾音缠在舌尖，顺着神经扎进大脑，利威尔一怔，幸好他的脸永远苍白：“并非在夸你。”而艾伦没想到会是这种回答，赶紧侧过头让头发遮住一边脸颊，感谢造物主——假如造物主真的存在的话——给了他一头长发，也许还能遮住略微泛红的耳根呢。他们的心思都有一瞬间的不平静，但尚未燃烧的火苗立刻被侵入双耳的脉动浸没。

宵禁钟声响起，那是一个城市最有力的声音，强迫所有生灵的心脏都随着钟声的缓慢节奏而跳动，围绕西侧城墙的莱茵河沉没圣徒的遗骸，沉没英雄的美酒，但不能沉没响亮的钟声，它们一声接着一声像湍流的冰冷河水，侵入整个城市的空气，渐渐地熄灭人群庆祝节日的兴致，也将理智归还给年轻的狼人与苍白的吸血鬼。喉结滚动着压抑欲图逼问的念头，钟声把艾伦愈发低沉的嗓音也带进利威尔的双耳，听上去却更像在质问了：“请告诉我，你是否曾居住在阿维尼翁？”

巡逻队开始遍布城市的血管，把市民们赶回家，浇灭市中心的篝火，与温暖的火焰在眨眼间一起消失的是利威尔眼睛里的光，他静止又凝固了，一动不动地盯着熄灭的火堆提醒世界他没有心跳与呼吸。森林里的空气没有被冰封太久，艾伦的眼神烧在他背后让他不舒服，仿佛狼人会像咬断雄鹿的命脉那样撕扯他的脖子。“没有。”利威尔又重复一次，“我不曾住在教廷城阿维尼翁。这些问题有什么意义吗？”

艾伦不在意地把头发拨到耳后：“只是作个确认罢了。”

“我不会欺骗你。”

夜晚的街道无人，满地烧得焦黑的木条，裂开细缝的羊角，四处滚落的水果，一根风笛安静地躺在喷泉边。

“是的，我相信你。”可是最先知道狼人惧怕银器的，不是异端审判所，而是你们吸血鬼。用隐藏没出口的言语来回应同样有所隐瞒的苍白人影，艾伦凝视空荡荡的街道，垂下来的长发遮不住危险的眼神。“那里的土地以前是狼的领地，我的父辈们知道敌不过人类的强大武器，选择退居进森林山洞与人类互不来往，只要他们不伤害我们，狼也不会伤害他们。可是现在的卫尔沃夫开始被人类入侵，萨沙就是被他们杀死的。我绝不容忍。”他的最后一个问题：“我会把爪牙对准人类，对准汉萨同盟。利威尔，你会阻挠我吗？”

“杀死萨沙的是异端审判所。”利威尔回头看了一眼已熄灯进入睡眠的城市，“你瞄准的普通人类是无辜的。”

艾伦冷静地嘲讽：“异端审判所，难道不也被人类统治吗？人类多么无辜，把杀害基斯先生的罪名扣到我的身上。”

山脚下，巡逻队长揪出一家宵禁钟声过后仍在营业的酒吧，他踹开店门驱散畅饮的醉汉，督促他们每人带着火把与烛灯后再离开，罚走酒店老板半个月的赚来的金币。利威尔挡在背后远处的街道与艾伦之间，像陌生人那样冷漠地直视高大的狼人：“如果你伤害无辜平民，我们将是敌人。”

艾伦失望道：“看来多年隐居人类的城市把你也同化成半个人类了。与我为敌，是吗……”他捡起脚边亲手割下的，完整的鹿角，仔细拍掉上面沾的尘土塞到利威尔怀里，“我一定虔诚地祈祷能够梦见你被我杀死时的样子。晚安，利威尔。”

狼人拖着鹿残骸，吸血鬼抱着鹿角，他们背向而行，各自回到森林深处与国玺街的影子在愈行愈远时，隐约地唤醒一个相似的记忆。没有谁会承认那记忆是像怀里的鹿角一样完整的第一次接触。

逆转沙漏。

教堂的每一块砖瓦从上至下迅速消失直到尖顶塔只剩一具木质构架，高大杉树在加速交替的日升月落中退化为淡绿的树苗又缩进土壤。

一年前，休作钟声将工人们从劳作中解放，木匠扔下铸了一半的剑，大多数劳作者在天黑时休作，但面包师必须准备下一个清晨的新鲜面包，外科医生则提前预备日出后的远地出诊。黑夜笼罩天空，斧头仍嵌在木桩里，工头忘记锁好木坊的门，系着褐赭色斗篷的年轻人从他身后快步而过，工头颤抖着感到一种异样的气息。圆月将要升起。

艾伦扯紧胸口的布料，压抑骚动的野兽，深暗斗篷在夜里的街道上像急着飘走的枯叶，经过灯火通明的外科诊所时他犹豫了片刻，压低帽檐靠近窗口往里面看见医生忙碌的影子，那医者样子苍老，摆弄刀剪器具的手势却灵活熟练，那将锋刃放在烛火上细细灼烧的医生和久远记忆中父亲的样子重叠，艾伦在窗外静静地看了很久，外科医注意到窗外的年轻人，以为他是感染了瘟疫需要救治的病人，放下细刀起身开门，艾伦后退一步，一支冷箭划过他眼前的空气射在身旁墙上，斗篷下的眼睛立刻警觉，异端审判所的猎手走出街角阴影里，拉满第二发弓箭，狼人向深处的街道奔跑。在异端审判所，斩首是最仁慈的一种死亡。外科医生打开门左右张望却没看到任何人，疑惑地挠头。诊所内墙上挂着一张灰狼皮。

右肩陈旧的伤痕隐隐作痛，街道在身体两侧飞速倒退，也将审判所的猎手甩得越来越远，在工铺集中的街角转弯处，一支箭射中了艾伦的左腿，他忍着剧痛踉跄地撞进未上锁的木坊。猎手顺着地上的血迹一路追来，拔出腰间的短刀，木坊里人类什么也看不见，但黑暗里一双凛冽的金眼慢慢地睁开，猎手的行踪被狼人看得一清二楚。阴暗地屏息，无声地靠近，用力地握紧，高高地砸下。反狩猎。街道昏暗，艾伦合上木枋的门，门缝下流出的血淌到他的靴子跟。猎手死死地拽着一根十字架项链，头颅上嵌进一把斧头。

国玺街的城堡里，利威尔放下酒杯，窗洞前年轻的狼人撑着身边的墙，忍痛蹒过中央广场，额发被冷汗浸湿，扎在小腿上的箭浸满血，一声叹息间，所有人影从城堡里消失，酒液仍在杯中摇晃。

必须尽快回到森林。箭头在小腿里突然调转了锋端，接连划破几段肌肉，艾伦跌坐在喷泉下，那根箭像在他的小腿上扎了根似的掉不出来，艾伦咬着牙砸了喷泉池一拳，腿倒是不那么疼了。他的导师克鲁格教了他很多东西，但却没教艾伦如何处理自己的伤口。差劲的导师！害得他已经十七岁了却还不会最基本的疗伤。艾伦暗骂一口，握住箭身尝试拔箭，锋端却越陷越紧，他深吸一口充斥着群狼骚动的空气，打算用尽全力拔出来。宽大的黑斗篷垂到艾伦脚边。

放下怀里的药瓶，利威尔阻止艾伦用蛮力拔箭，跪下时正好对上艾伦的满脸错愕和他僵硬竖起的狼尾，只当作狼人第一次见到像他这样皮肤苍白毫无生气的吸血鬼，撕开小腿处的亚麻长裤时仔细地不让断裂的布料摩擦到伤口，刻画了十字架的箭尾让利威尔辨认出是审判所常用的锐矢，细长的箭头卡在强劲的小腿肌肉里，他不去看艾伦意义不明的眼神，捏住箭身轻轻地旋转让箭端的倒钩贴合肌纹，转动着手腕把箭倾斜地抬起，扁平的箭头贴合肌理缝隙与射中左腿时划出的伤口完全契合，就能轻松地顺势拔出而不撕扯到健康的肌肉。利威尔倒出一些淡酒浇在艾伦的小腿上，狼人的伤口开始自愈，冒出的热烟发出被熏炙的树木味。艾伦站起身时握着利威尔的手腕扶他起来，看上去利威尔才是受伤的那个。狼人的体温很高，缠在干瘦苍白的皮肤上对于利威尔是难得的温暖，当艾伦放开他的手腕，利威尔压抑住一阵失落和又浅又远的隐隐熟悉。他想逃离，狼人可能不只有灼人的温度，还有滚烫的秘密，利威尔不愿意参与其中，但他单薄尖削的肩被艾伦握在掌心里，艾伦低下头，温热的呼吸刺得他酥痒，长发从耳后散下垂在利威尔的脸颊上，脸靠得越来越近，打破了陌生人之间礼貌矜持的距离，手指抚上利威尔的喉结，艾伦的双手完全覆盖那截棱角清晰的脖颈，他的温度比不上火焰那么烫，却让利威尔忍住一个反射的颤抖，嘴唇难以辨别地开启一条细缝，却还没准备好开启缝隙后的幽深空间。

一颗沙子划过沙漏的细颈。

猛地收紧双手，艾伦狠狠地掐住利威尔的脖子，仇恨占据了他的面容，喉咙里翻滚着愤怒发出低哑的嘶吼。死寂的气管与血管被挤压得变形，他抬起脚跟对着艾伦左脚踢踹，逼得艾伦放开掐他的双手。一直以来遮住月亮的阴云被莱茵河深沉强烈的风吹散，月圆之夜。利威尔按住斗篷下的无鞘长剑，却看见艾伦弯曲了背脊紧紧扯住胸口的布料，压抑着，僵硬着，痛苦着，颤抖着，他身上的怒火迅速退潮——他是那个人吗？我做了什么？我又不认得自己了？——像是再也无法关押身体里的猛兽，竭力说服即将破体而出的野兽，倘若无法伤害别人，那就伤害自己。

利威尔反握住剑柄，剑锋指着国玺街上他的城堡。剧烈深呼吸间，艾伦了然地点头，悄悄地带着歉意看了眼利威尔的脖颈，利威尔假装没看见，头也不回地回国玺街。流浪狗靠在喷泉下，晚风吹得它发抖，狼人早已消失进森林深处。第一次接触，他们没有向对方说任何话。

第二天晚上，艾伦从墙上翻进国玺街的城堡，正巧落到装着利威尔的棺材旁。利威尔醒来就被满身是伤的艾伦霸占了视线。他们告知对方自己的名字。“‘利威尔’……你与《圣经》里以色列支派的祖先Levi同名吗？”吸血鬼点头，投去赞许的一眼，看来狼人们并非全是不读书的蛮族，在他见过的狼人里眼前这位称得上有学识。

令人满意。

艾伦凑到利威尔耳边，嘴唇翕动，没有声音，利威尔哼出一个舒服的鼻音，枯木一样的三百年生命里被狼人带来一颗崭新的种子，经阳光一晒便能长出流动着剧毒意志的枝叶，似乎还有一个更美好的东西值得期待——那根粗大的，脏兮兮的，又长又烫的，狼阴茎。他但没有接受艾伦捕来的野兔。那是生的。

拨正沙漏。教堂砖瓦迅速的复原，缩进土壤的树苗再次变成高大杉树。

一对完好的鹿角挂在凡佩尔城堡里的墙上。

夜晚无人的街道正适合隐藏身形潜逃。巡逻队长敏锐地瞥到一个宵禁钟声过后违反禁令，腰间仍别着一把剑和火枪的女孩，巡逻队长带上两名随从要逮捕女孩。女孩挣脱他们：“ **查理** 皇帝特许我们教会人员在宵禁后携带武器。”她从口袋里掏出一个吊坠，巡逻者立刻放了她，临走前她将自己的名字告诉了巡逻队长：“贾碧。”

那是一个银制的十字架，属于异端审判所。

 

TBC.

————————————————————

[1] Woglinde, Wellgunde and Flosshilde.


End file.
